As You Want It
by EspoirDio
Summary: A Canasta Masta M continuation, as requested by SamandDianefan10!


**Hello, Hello!:) Believe it or not, but I have finally managed to complete SamandDianefan10's request of a Canasta Masta M continuation. I know it's taken me forever and I apologise, but I hope you will be fairly happy with this. If not then I'm really,really sorry!Leave me a review please so that I know if this is rubbish or ok!;)**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me...only in my imagination!;)  
**

**As You Want It**

It was late in the evening on a Tuesday night and C.C. was sitting in a taxi on her way to the Sheffield residence. That, in itself, wouldn't have been so surprising, had it not been the case that the entire family, including Nanny Fine were away on holiday in Atlantic City. C.C. sighed and cursed her business partner's insistence to check on the butler, whose cold had never been a real one to begin with. But if she was being honest with herself, her annoyance stemmed from her own desire to see the butler, to possibly have a sparring match that would make her feel less lonely than sitting by herself at her penthouse. As she climbed out of the taxi she could hear loud music which also explained while later on, when she rang the doorbell, nobody answered. Checking the handle she quietly let herself in and was confronted with an image she definitely wouldn't forget for quite some time. There was Niles, the pompous butler, dancing in his underwear to "Old Time Rock'n'Roll" while swinging his feather duster. She swallowed a giggle for the urge to stand and watch was overpowering. As his hips swayed from side to side she couldn't help but admire his firm ass but then blushed at her own thoughts. Suddenly he turned around and caught sight of her and firmly pressed the "stop" button on the radio.

"You realise, of course, now I'm going to have to kill you," he deadpanned and once again she bit back the desire to chuckle.

"You are pathetic," she instead remarked haughtily, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, Babcock, I know you were enjoying it," he teased and she blushed furiously, unable to reply. "You look all flushed, " he continued "you're not getting my cold, are you?"

She strode past him, holding her head up high, until she reached the cart with drinks. She helped herself to a brandy, inwardly scolding herself for her trembling hands that made the ice clink together noisily. He stood and watched her for a while, suddenly wondering what she was doing there in the first place, having arrived completely without handbag or briefcase. She could feel his eyes on her and the warmth radiating off his body as he slowly approached her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, his tone low and velvety smooth "Your hands are shaking."

"I'm fine," she snapped defensively "I just needed a drink."

"So hooked on the booze, Babcock, that you can't function without it?" he teased, but his close proximity still rendered her immovable.

She squared her shoulders, trying to appear non-plussed, but his chest was dangerously close to her body and his warm breath kept tickling her neck.

"Niles, would you lower your feather duster? It's poking me." she commented sternly.

"What can I say, you're an attractive woman."

With this response of all things she hadn't reckoned. C.C. whirled around quickly, glaring daggers at him. She hated how he had just suddenly changed the rules by not responding with a barb or a zinger. Now he kept talking to her in such a way that she couldn't help but feel flattered and completely powerless at the same time. There was nobody dictating how to play this game and she hated to admit to feeling a little breathless, and incredibly turned on.

"I won't ask you again to remove your...domestic toy from my body," she spat out and suppressed the urge to groan in frustration to not be able to see his eyes, for he was still wearing the sun-glasses.

But then she saw the lazy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and she knew how he was about to respond. For a moment her thoughts lingered on her surprisingly vast and detailed knowledge of the man she supposedly hated, but then all her efforts were concentrated on cutting him off, before he could embarrass her further.

"Does Maxwell know you're pretending to be sick?"

"Who says "pretending"?" Niles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw the way you moved, Niles," she growled "no sick man would move like that."

"Paying particular attention, were we, Babcock?" he said softly.

"Please," she scoffed "don't flatter yourself."

When he didn't budge, however, nor seemed to really be buying it, she slammed her glass down on the cart and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"May I take your coat?" he suddenly said and she looked at him startled at the change in topic.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Your coat. It's my duty to take it."

She nodded vaguely, wondering if she had ever heard him talk like that. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons as he rounded her, once again standing behind her in close proximity of her body. His hands slowly wandered up her arms until they came to rest on her shoulders. She sighed, having lost all ability to breathe normally. His fingers moved swiftly, ready to remove the coat and he leaned in closer, whispering:

"You know, I have often pictured you turning up at my door wearing nothing but this coat."She shivered and her eyes fluttered shut as he continued: "But you're always hiding," he carelessly dropped the coat on the floor, repositioning his hands on her shoulders "under layers and layers of clothes."

C.C. tried to protest one last time but all attempts died when his lips came in contact with her skin.

"Such a sensual body," he whispered.

"Niles, what-" she tried to ask him, trying to comprehend the change, but her voice hitched in her throat when his lips touched the skin of her neck again while his arms wrapped around her, easily undoing the buttons of her blouse.

She sighed, inhaling his cologne and begrudgingly leaned her head to the right to give him more space. He chuckled softly, so close to her that it sent warm showers down her spine.

"I watch you, Miss Babcock, and every day you're so severe, so stern." he whispered, trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulder, as he pushed the now opened blouse out of the way. "Why is that?"

The question in itself was difficult enough to answer, but even harder while he was seducing her in such a skilful fashion.

"It's business...I have to concentrate..."

"But when we banter you come to life. Do you know that?"

"I don't," she snapped, just to contradict him, tensing up at the same time.

"I like that fire in your eyes, Miss Babcock. How would it be if you lost all control?" he breathed, his warm hands on her stomach slowly moving up towards her breasts.

"You won't," she half-sighed and he grinned to himself.

"What a shame...tell me then, what do you want, Miss Babcock?"

C.C. started to tremble again and cursed herself because she was certain he could feel it. But why did he keep calling her "Miss Babcock"? The given situation clearly called for something more intimate...yet this...name...her name falling from his lips turned her on.

"What I want?" she questioned, a tremor to her voice.

"Yes, what would you like to do? How would you like to feel?" he repeated, his voice warm and tender like a caress.

He moved around her, standing in front of her now and gently pushed the blouse over her shoulders until it also landed on the floor.

"I want to see your eyes," she requested quietly.

For a minute he considered rejecting her wish, because the sunglasses allowed him to hide to a certain extent. Without them he was sure she would see how much affection he really held for her, instead of simply lust. But he also knew that she'd never let herself go if he disappointed her now. Slowly he lifted his hands and pushed the glasses up to rest on the crown of his head. Immediately her light-blue eyes met his gaze, boring into them as if searching for the truth.

"What else do you want?" he calmly asked.

She looked uncertain, her gaze dropping from his and he knew that he was about to lose her, so he took a brave step towards her, cupping her face with his left hand.

"I highly doubt that this was your only request, Babcock...why so shy?" he teased her, knowing that this was the only way to bring out the stubbornness once more.

"You don't know what I want, servant." she spat, but her eyes were still filled with longing, thus weakening her argument.

"Then tell me," he asked in a low voice, twirling a strand of hair around his fingers before running his hand down her arm.

She moistened her lips, her throat dry as she looked into his deep-blue eyes that were further darkening with passion.

"Your shirt," she managed, reaching out to touch him.

A soft, warm smile washed over his features as he moved closer, nipping on her left shoulder and reminding her how good their contact felt.

"You want my shirt, Miss Babcock? To take it home?" he mocked tenderly, his warm breath washing over her skin as he laughed.

She muttered a curse as her trembling fingers were struggling to unbutton his shirt.

"No, I want it off. Take it off. I want to feel you, damnit!"

"Welcome back, Babs." he purred and sharply drew in his breath when her hands first made contact with his skin.

C.C. had only placed them against his chest, marvelling at the muscles of it. But as her curiosity grew her hands began to explore, following his sinews, finding his firm stomach. Her eyes began to sparkle when she noticed that his breathing had quickened, secretly enjoying the power she had over him. His eyes were closed and goose bumps were spreading across his skin. She longed to touch him with her lips, but was still afraid to cross some line.

"I thought I told you to lose the shirt, Butler Boy." she ordered, in an attempt not to let him see her insecurity.

His eyes snapped open and he shrugged out of the shirt.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Babcock?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Not quite," she replied, her eyes dancing with amusement.

It was at that exact moment that he couldn't stop himself anymore. His arms snaked around her waist and, pulling her closer, he finally claimed her lips. He felt her surprise in her momentary lack of response, but finally she let go and returned his kiss hungrily. Her lips were red and bruised by the time they parted, as both of them had been fighting for dominance.

"What are we doing, Niles?" she whispered and the underlying fear in her voice made him weak.

"Sssh," he simply replied and rounded her, pulling her back against his chest.

"I must be completely out of my mind," she muttered and struggled against his arms.

Niles didn't know what to do; he only knew that he didn't want her to run away again, not when he had already made her feel something. And so he lowered his lips to her skin once more, tracing down the line of her spine while his hands wandered down to rest on her stomach. He could feel her tense up but the reaction of her body to his touches assured him of her arousal.

"Once again, Miss Babcock, I ask you, what do you want?" he whispered into her ear, his chest leaning against her back again "Do you want me to please you? Or to love you, like no man ever has? Because I will, Miss Babcock, I will. Just tell me what you want and I'll serve."

There was an undeniable appeal to his offer and to the power she had over him. She slowly turned around in his arms to look at him, resting her hands on his shoulders. His eyes were filled with passion but also deep affection, something she hadn't noticed before and something she was afraid might disappear again. C.C. pensively trailed her fingertips over his bare chest, considering how generous his offer was and how he allowed her to leave it at that, but deep down she knew that if she crossed this threshold, there'd be no going back. Wordlessly, in fear that her voice might betray her nervousness, she moved her hands to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. Then slowly she guided his hands to her chest, where he cupped her breasts, while she got rid of the fabric altogether. The gentleness of his touch surprised her, for the hunger in his eyes had led her to believe that he would ravish her on the spot. But instead his fingers were timid and careful and yet the teasing way with which they rubbed her nipples drew the first whimper from her throat. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back and felt his mouth on her skin, just above her collarbones, then wandering to her neck, while his hands were massaging her still. Niles slowly grew bolder as he nipped on her earlobe and caressed her back with his right hand, while his left applied more pressure to her breast. Her eyes fluttered open as the next shameless moan ruptured through her and she drew him closer, closer still until their lips crushed together with such longing it left them both breathless. Too late did she realise that they couldn't stop now, that she would crave his touch until their next encounter and God only knew when this would happen again. She pulled him with her as she moved back to the couch, arching her back and pressing herself against him so closely that she felt his shiver, when her nipples grazed his chest.

"Niles," she growled huskily as she broke their kiss and sat down on the sofa.

He nodded and seemed to understand her without further explanations and kneeled down between her spread legs. Tenderly he teased her nipples with his tongue, while his hands were opening her pants. She lifted herself up in cooperation so that he could slide the pants down her legs, followed by her panties. Under normal circumstances she would've felt embarrassed, but her desire was too strong and the intensity of his approving gaze was already burning her alive. He softly bit her nipple one last time before he moved downwards and found her centre with his lips. His touch was teasing still as his tongue lightly flickered over her clit, making her writhe on the sofa, begging for more. But he didn't comply, or at least not so quickly, but instead kept licking her in languid strokes, exploring her lips and occasionally dipping inside her to taste her. For C.C. this was utter torture of the most delicious kind and he was bringing her close to a climax much faster than anyone else had ever done. Needing more contact, she propped her leg up on his shoulder and spread her other leg further, bucking her hips towards him.

"Not so impatient, my love," he scolded gently, humming against her core.

She cried out in pleasure when his mouth closed around her clit, sucking on it so hard she felt herself cum then and there. She was panting and droplets of sweat were forming between her breasts, but Niles merely smiled at her smugly and moved upwards to find her mouth. She wove her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss, then snatched the sunglasses from his head and threw them away.

"Niles, I want you to take me," she then whispered and with one final kiss he complied.

As he rid himself of his boxers, C.C. finally saw how great his arousal was and she absent-mindedly licked her lips at the size of him. He pulled her a little bit down on the couch and with one swift move, was inside her. The friction this caused made both of them groan and C.C. felt as if she was filled to the brim. Slowly he began to move in and out of her and the silence was only broken by their occasional sighs and whispers. She wrapped both legs around him now to egg him on and he began pumping harder and faster. His chest was directly leaning against hers and her arms were wrapped around his neck, making it look more like love-making than animalistic sex. She dug her nails into his back as a sign that she was close and he increased the pace even further, until she finally tumbled over the edge, taking him along only a few seconds later. Breathless though she was she cupped his face and found his lips again, soothing him down from his peak, until their breathing was normal again.

"Is that what you wanted, Miss Babcock?" he whispered, nipping on her bottom lip.

"Yes," she admitted, trailing her fingertips over his shoulder "but..."

"There's a "but"?" he chuckled and realised only too late how insecure she was.

"I have to go," she suddenly said and pushed him away to rise to her feet.

"What else did you want, C.C.?" his question hit her just as she had bent down to collect her underwear off the floor.

"I want this to continue," she voiced, her back to him.

His chuckle was low and warm as he approached, placing a tender kiss between her shoulder blades, while his left arm snaked around her waist.

"I'd be mad to let you go now," he whispered into her ear and then smoothly lifted her up in his arms.

"Niles!" her playful squeal could be heard throughout the house, as she held on to him while he was rapidly climbing the stairs to his room.


End file.
